


Untitled

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, tattoo!kink, this is a thing for me???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless wording over Louis lusting after tattoo artist Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt made by drunkharrystyles on tumblr. http://drunkharrystyles.tumblr.com/post/31217030624/okay-omg-one-last-text-post-and-im-gone-fic

Louis’ hands fidgeted over the photo album as he flipped through the artwork before him. He had already decided on his own tattoo, albeit nervously, but this book was a good distraction. The studios waiting room was too quiet, too still, and it allowed too much time for thought. The only sound was a muffled chatter from the backroom, veiled from his view by a curtain, and the buzz of the tattoo gun going somewhere nearby. 

Beside him, Liam was tapping away at his cell phone. “You know, if you start biting your nails, I’m going to start worrying about you.” he commented without even looking up at Louis. He reached over with one hand, clamping down on Louis’ knee in an effort to stop him from tapping his foot on the ground. 

Louis shot him an exasperated look before flipping the book shut and sitting back. “You mean you’re not nervous at all?” he asked finally, giving his best friend an uncertain look. 

Liam sighed, setting the phone down. “We lost, mate.” he reminded him, shrugging a little. “What else would we do? We made the bet.” He didn’t look quite happy with the situation either, but he definitely wasn’t as bothered as Louis. 

Maybe it stemmed from the fact that he had never liked the idea of permanently marking his body or the simple fact that there would be needles piercing his skin any minute now made him squirm, but he had never hated upholding his side of a bet more than he did right now. It was his ego’s fault, but he was irritated about it nonetheless. 

“Never again are we playing them for stakes this high.” he grumbled, his hand instinctively reaching down to play with the waistband of his jeans, right over the spot he had designated for his future tattoo. “I just never imagined we’d lose.” he lamented sadly. 

Liam nodded in agreement. “I thought we had it in the bag.” he agreed, looking a little mournful now. “What’s done is done. They showed us, huh?” he added, elbowing Louis lightly.

They were saved further conversation when a woman stepped out from behind the curtain. “You, puppy eyes, come on.” she said, pointing to Liam. She had been teasing him all night, noting as soon as they had entered the parlor that he was far too innocent looking to be getting any ink on his body. She was right, of course, but a deal was a deal. 

Liam stood up, saluting Louis as he slipped back behind the curtain before her. “Good luck.” he said before disappearing.

She looked at Louis briefly, smirking. “Harry will be with you in just a minute.” she told him before slipping into the back right behind Liam, leaving Louis alone.

He didn’t have long to dwell on his nerves before a head of curly hair peaked out and looked around. Landing on Louis, a smirk spread over white teeth and Louis couldn’t help but think, ‘I’ll get a million tattoos if you’re doing them,’ before he remembered why he was here. 

Still… The boy was stunning.

And he certainly was a boy. There was no way he was over the age of eighteen, and Louis idly wondered if he was even legally allowed to wield a tattoo gun. The thought faded when he stepped all the way through the curtain and right up to Louis, hand extended.

“Harry Styles. I’m gonna be scarring you for life.” he said, his voice cheeky and… flirtatious? It was overly hopeful, but Louis was sure he could sense a little bit of teasing in Harry’s tone as he introduced himself.

His bright green eyes sparkled as Louis stood up and shook his hand. “Louis Tomlinson. I can’t say I’m eager.” he replied, but he was grinning regardless. 

There was a moment of hesitation before Harry dropped his hand and then he was laughing as he waved for Louis to follow him into the back. “That’s no way to act before you’re about to permanently mark your body.” he said as they walked into a tiny office. 

Louis took a moment to appreciate the clean, put-together look of the room. There were a few posters of modern art pieces on the wall that he didn’t recognize, but appreciated nonetheless. There was a small table next to what looked like a dentist office chair and on it there was an array of needles and ink bottles that made his stomach twist in weird knots.

“So, Mary gave me your design.” Harry said as he started messing around with the bottles. He held up a slip of paper that had the drawing of the tattoo he had decided on, glancing at Louis over his shoulder to make sure he was looking. 

“Not too hard for you?” Louis teased, perching himself on the edge of the chair. He was watching Harry now, taking in the way he bit his lower lip as he poured the ink, and how full and pink his lips were. He found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss him…

“Hello?” Harry said suddenly, and Louis startled because he hadn’t even realized Harry had been talking. There was a soft chuckle and Louis’ face heated up instantly. “You sure you want to do this?” Harry asked again. “You look a bit faint, honestly.” 

Louis grimaced, nodding reluctantly. “Don’t really have a choice.” he explained vaguely. This earned him a questioning look and he sighed before summarizing as best he could. “I play football for Leeds City, and some mates of mine made a bet with me about a game. I lost, so here I am.” 

Harry looked at him for a moment, a smile playing on the edge of his lips, and once again Louis was getting distracted by the way his mouth moved when he spoke. 

“Well, where are we putting this failure for the whole world to see for the rest of your life?” he teased finally, seeming more than a little amused by Louis’ situation. 

And suddenly, Louis was nervous all over again. In the decision making process for this tattoo, he had decided on a very well hidden spot and a small tattoo that still covered the rules of the bet. It had all fallen into place perfectly and he had figured the worst part would be the actual tattooing process.

As he laid back on the chair and unzipped his jeans, exposing the area of skin beside his hip, he realized he had bigger problems. He hadn’t planned on being this attracted to his tattoo artist, after all, and he knew how close Harry was going to be for this…

He stopped that train of thought, because Harry’s eyes had widened a little and he realized maybe he wasn’t going to be the only one having a problem here. And as Harry went through the process of cleaning the area and placing the stencil, he could see a slight tremble in his fingers when he first touched Louis’ skin. Luckily, it seemed to fade quickly as he went to work. 

“Make sure it’s where you want it.” he said, his voice gruffer than before, as he stepped back so Louis could check out the placement. He didn’t look long, just nodded before lying down again and focusing his eyes on the ceiling, because Harry’s curly head bent over his lower half was making his brain go haywire.

Also, he didn’t want to watch him set up the needle. It seemed like a valid reason to be this nervous, anyway. He just wasn’t totally sure that was whole reason any longer.

“Alright, it’s going to sting a bit, but it’s bearable. Just focus no something else.” Harry said, and Louis felt cool fingers covered by latex gloves probe the skin around the stencil and he tensed a little. 

Then there was a buzzing sound and he gasped as the needle touched his skin for the first time. Harry hadn’t been lying; it stung like he was being attacked by bees in the same spot repeatedly. He did his best not to fidget or squirm, because he was tougher than that.

But the heel of Harry’s hand was pressing down on his hip bone, his fingers spread out across Louis’ stomach as his other went to work over his skin. Despite his effort to think of something else, Louis found himself focusing on that as a distraction. While it worked, it brought up a whole list of new problems for him to deal with.

Like the way he wanted to sit up, flip Harry over onto the chair, and find out what else that mouth could do besides tease him or look so damn irresistible. Eventually his eyes drifted down and he had been right to not look. Harry’s face wasn’t far from his pelvic area and that gave him a new list of problems that he couldn’t do a thing about at the moment. 

He was resisting the urge to fidget for a whole new reason now and his eyes stayed glued to the ceiling until the buzzing stopped and he felt Harry move away from him. There was silence as he felt something cool touch his skin and then Harry stood up. “You can get up and look now.” he said quietly.

Louis did as instructed, going over to the mirror and examining the small flower on his hip. It was for his sisters, but they were the last thing on his mind as he turned around to face Harry, who was looking away from him resolutely. 

“It’s great.” he told him finally, trying to get his attention. Harry simply nodded, still giving off the pretense of cleaning up his mess. Louis waited until he was done, but it was starting to turn into Harry just making up things to clean while Louis checked him out from behind. 

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Louis grabbed his shoulder and flipped him around. The back of Harry’s knees hit the chair and he fell into a seated position, making him shorter than Louis now. His eyes were startled, but Louis could see that his pupils were dilated, lust-blown, and he took that as a good sign. 

They were standing too close, Louis between Harry’s legs, his hands on his shoulders, and they were tense for a second before Louis chuckled. “So that was as good for you as it was for me?” he asked finally, tattoo forgotten. He didn’t give Harry a moment to answer before their lips met. 

It was messy and rough, but they tasted and felt every bit like Louis expected them to. Sweet and soft. He forced himself to delve deeper, wanted to explore everything Harry Styles’ mouth had to offer. 

And maybe it wasn’t the worst bet he had ever lost after all.


End file.
